Problem: An assortment of 200 pencils is sold through a catalog for $\$19.90$. Shipping is an additional $\$6.95$. Including the charges for both the pencils and the shipping, what is the average cost, in cents, for each pencil? Express your answer rounded to the nearest whole number.
Solution: The average cost per pencil is equal to the total cost divided by the number of pencils. The total cost is $19.90+6.95=26.85$ dollars, or 2685 cents, and there are 200 pencils. Thus, the average cost is $\frac{2685}{200}\approx\boxed{13}$ cents.